


Video: Love Story

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [12]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Forbidden Love, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Ship Tease, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321
Summary: This video was requested by CarlottaStudios from DeviantART.





	Video: Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This video was requested by CarlottaStudios from DeviantART.

* * *

 

Aerrow and Piper have met each other in a party on Terra Atmosia long ago.

Piper's father didn't like Aerrow at first, so he kept telling him to stay away from his daughter.

Even then, Piper would sneak out at night to see Aerrow, as if they were living a forbidden love kinda thing. But Piper's dad found out and this time he actually was really mad.

So, to not cause more trouble for Piper, Aerrow decided to go away on a journey to prove himself worthy, and when they said goodbye, he promised her he'd come back one day.

Years have passed and Piper's father realized his daughter was really unhappy because of Aerrow's absence. So when Aerrow came back, the two talked and he allowed him to ask his daughter's hand. After all, he was a good guy, he even tried to fight to prove his worth.

Aerrow goes to see Piper and declares his love to her, while asking her to marry him. She obviously says "Yes", and the two live happily ever after as they remember how young they were when they first met.


End file.
